Pixar movies ranked
by thegermanmeerkat
Summary: Don't put your opinion on the internet


After watching most of the Pixar movies to prepare for the upcoming cars 3 I thought 'why not create a list of worst to best with every Pixar movie to this day?' I'm sorry but this will not involve Disney films like Aladdin and sleeping beauty and I will try to update this list when new movies come out in future years but there are no promises! Let's get on with the list.

17\. cars 2

This may not come as a surprise for anyone over 7 who had to sit through this movie with younger sibling or children (or other relations) thousand of times and notices how it's just not -how do I say this- GOOD! With it's focus on James Bondesc characters and Mater as the main character. The only part of this movie that I enjoyed was Francisco. Now he should of been the main character. I am I right or am I right!

16\. A bugs life

This movie focuses on bugs (if not clear by the title) and the only bug I would go a thousand mile radius of is Jiminy Cricket. But that's not the worst part. The grass hopers may be terrifying and the ants may be nightmare fuel but the characters are what bugs me. Ha ha ha! You get it bugs me! Its funny okay! The characters are annoying (especially the princess) and you can tell the ending after the first few minutes. Making the bird was a surprise but everything else was annoyingly guessed. Like all Pixar movies there is one key thing I do like and that is. Drum roll please...

The stick... bug man thing. The stick was good. Oh and also the preying mantis because there cool! The end credits with buzz is good too. The jokes the story and the characters made me put it this high on the list. But it would be higher if they USED MATER AS A MAIN CHARACTER! AHHH!

15\. Inside out

Haven't seen this movie yet but I heard from people it wasn't that good so... here it is? There's no Mater so your safe here!

14\. Brave

This is a movie (No *sarcastically*) I like personally but it isn't a 'much watch again' kind a movie. It's mostly slow paced and the accent annoys me (trying to not be racist her, it's not you just the accent. Sorry Scottish people, and bears, and witches) but it has a strong 'female!' lead roll and a witch that's pushed a few laughs out of me (Boo confirmed!). The plot was well given and received and many of us could relate into feeling forced into things and wanting to get out (even at a much lower importance). It was a amazing movie even with a small idea to work on but the movies after show that it isn't good enough.

13\. The good dinosaur

This movie looks amazing and even people who hate this movie can agree with at least that. The plot wasn't the best and it highly unrealistic that would actual happen if someone stopped the extinction of the historic reptiles but it gave me the feels so that's why it's here.

12\. Toy story 2

Even with the release of new characters adding to the already amazing roster this movie still couldn't beat it's predecessor, but that is understandable. The nostalgia wasn't the only thing that cause me to watch on but the many emotions it made me go through. From a terrified kid watching the dream scene to the crying little kid watching the flashback scene to the dead kid watching the Star Wars reference. The villains weren't really bad just very self centred like the now beautified, unopened toy and the wotsit eating, Al's toy barn working, money grabbing, Woody robbing man

11\. Monsters inc

Even though many people would argue the other way, too me the prequel was easily a greater movie than this one. I guess this one just annoyed me really the second time around about the monsters personalities and how every monster excluding Mike and Kitty-I mean sully- are bad someway or another. But I love Randal. That baby abusing scoundrel is the reason why this movie made it to 11th place.

10\. finding dory

After this movie was teased 4 years (I actually don't remember the actually number but 4 will do) before it's actual release date you would think they would at least make it a bit better than the original but noooo! Why would they do that? What a stupid expectation from a sequel! Once I realised Marlin was going to be a D!(£! Things began to feel... fishy! Hahaha! Shut up! Sure it is tear jerking for any average person but too me I felt it needed more work. But Marlin x Dory, lovin it!

9\. ratatouille

Doesn't the name just say exactly what the movie is about. Well to me I had never heard of this French quizine so I just assumed "rats?" cool. Wait a minute! Pixar you clown. RATatouille! Well done *slow clap* well done. I liked this movie because it was unique. Kinda... and the part when they all didn't know Gusto had a son wait spoiler alert. Sorry...

8\. Toy story 3

This movie should of finished in the fire pit scene. Okay, I've said it. Bring the hate; Come on, I can take it. This movie was good but the first was always going to come out on top. 'You got a friend in me!'. From Lotso hugging bear to IT to Spanish buzz to the holocaust this movie has made to the sideways infinity sign.

7\. monsters university

I liked Randal in this one even better. He made cakes! Who doesn't want to be friends with this guy. Moving on... in my opinion the first movie makes this movie better with the Easter eggs and characters that will never be seen again. R.I.P OK.

6\. The incredible

'And if everyone's super... no one will be!' sinestro ?. A Pixar/Disney movie about superheroes fighting the greatest enemy. Fitting in. Which they fail by the way. "Are we there yet" we'll be there when we get there! I don't know, something awesome.

5\. Cars

SPEED IS KEY! To praise this movie we can't compare it to the sequel that ruined everything good about Pixar. A world full of nothing but cars makes you question how they actually built everything. But the creative minds behind this idea must have been geniuses. Or children. Which are the exact same! But this movie is still thunder... because it comes after lightning! Katchow!

4\. finding nemo

In a sea that makes up something percent of the world, one small, insignificant fish gets taking and all you, as the audience, is to reach out and return farther and son. Or, as the Marine Biologist that I am not would say. Farther and wife! Ha ha ha! In a thrilling adventure where you would expect Nicolaus Cage to say he will find someone and kill them, a brave farther meets exotic and forgetful fish on his journey to find his son. The visuals are amazing and the humour is hilarious. This film makes you want to just keep swimming.

3\. Toy story

ANDYS COMING! This film defiantly has a friend in me. Is a new toy taking all the spotlight? Does it believe it's not a toy? Then I got a perfect plan for you. Knock it out the window, get attacked by your friends, fight before mentioned toy after discovering he didn't die, trick toy into thinking there's a spaceship over in that truck that conveniently was going the same place as your owner. Then get captured by a kid that blows up and experiments on lifeless toys, or so he thinks, and band together his creation to scare him and escape by flying. Too infinity and beyond. But seriously, they scare the living cra... Daisy's? Out of that boy who was just acting like an average teenager. He just wanted to act like The Punisher by blowing things up. He wanted to be a doctor. Woody why?! You got a friend in me!

2\. WALL-E

Eeeeeeeva! This movie is beautiful. Who knew a small plant could bring two robots together. I knew! I'm sssssmmmmmmmaaaaaarrrrrrtttttt!

1\. Up

This movie is praised because of the first few minutes. Yeah dug and that old man is cool and all but nothing can compare to that. This movie takes us through childhood to marriage to promises to houses to baby's to miscarriages to illness to getting tickets to death before tickets are giving then funeral then at the end of the movie moving on. SQUIRREL! Oh yeah and Mater isn't the main character. Wooo hoooo! Adventure is out there!

This is me signing out because I'm done bitc...


End file.
